


Harry's Story

by casualstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry writing stuff, Letter, M/M, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualstylinson/pseuds/casualstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was asked "what's your story?"</p><p>This is Harry's story, or at least his favourite one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for this idea Tory xoxoxo

I’m not allowed to address my name, but I have quite the story to share. 

Imagine this. You’re madly in love. You’re in this deep spell that causes you to feel as if you are drowning. This love has held you at gunpoint, this love is as comfortable as your own hometown or two hands wrapped around your neck. This love was a is a mix of pain and pleasure.

My love was behind pulled curtains and locked doors. My love was made up of matching tattoos and loving stares from opposite ends of the room. There is no hand holding, there is no sharing kisses. My love is forbidden. 

I was sixteen when I first laid my green eyes on his sparkly blue eyes. I wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, but it wasn’t far from it. Our love was like a bright, burning fire compared to a small spark. Our love was something that would of came out of a movie screen if the world wasn’t a heteronormative mess. 

I am now 21. He is 24. I showed him my heart, but for his eyes only. We were both completely defenseless. Our guards are weapons were thrown away as soon as our lips connected for the first time. 

I’m in love. I’m in love. I’m in love. I’m in love. I’m in love.

Home is where his arms are wrapped around me. Home is when we are laughing and going out together. Home is when we have sex at two a.m. Home is wherever he is. Unfortunately, my key was taken away and I am locked out of my home.


End file.
